The present invention relates to the system and/or method for installing applications into terminal devices.
Especially, the present invention relates to the installing system and/or installing method for installing a plurality of system application programs into the handy terminal device that can read from and store into an IC card, particularly that is designed specifically for transfering currency amounts with an IC (integrated circuit) cash card.
In a case where a system application is installed into the conventional handy terminal device, the handy device is disassembled. A memory stored the system application is removed from the handy device to exchange or to restore the system application. For installing the system application, the handy device is sent to a service center to restore the system application. As a result, the system application could not be restored quickly, and it takes much time until returning the handy device to the user.
On the other hand, an exclusive connector is needed in the handy device to install the application without disassembling its case. The system application can be installed into the handy device from a host machine through the connector.
In the conventional handy device, an exclusive connector in the handy device is needed for installing the system application. In addition, cost is increased by a larger device and increase of parts for providing the exclusive connector. Further, there is another problem that the host machine has to hold all control programs corresponded to each memory mounted on the handy device, in case the host machine controls memory to be restored at the time of installing the system application.
It is an object of the present invention that the system application can be installed easily in the handy device with existing components when the system application is installed into the handy device that can read from and store into the IC card.
To achieve this object, an installing system of the invention comprises a handy device that includes memory for storing the system application program, controlling the address to store the system application program into the memory means, managing address area into which the system application program is stored and the stored system application program, controlling communication between the handy device and host machine, reading from and storing into the IC card, an IC card connector coupled to read from and store into the IC card, and a display.
The installing system of the invention also comprises a communication cable, one end to be connected with the IC card connector of the handy device, and another end connected with the host machine. The installing system of the invention further comprises the host machine which controls communication with the handy device to install the system application and system application information. Then, the system application program is installed into the handy device through the IC card connector.
In addition, the IC card storing the system application program is connected with the IC card connector, then the system application program read from the IC card is installed in the memory mounted on the handy device. Further, the host machine is connected for reading from and storing into the IC card through the communication cable.
The handy device transmits storing address of the system application program to the host machine through reading from and storing into the IC card, and receives the system application program corresponded to the address from the host machine. The received system application program is installed into the predetermined area of the memory. The system application program is installed into the handy device by using the IC card connector which the handy device already has. The cost of the handy device does not increase, because it is not necessary to provide the exclusive connector for installing the system application program in the handy device. The host machine does not need to recognize the classification of the flash memory mounted on the handy device, because the handy device controls the memory to restore it by using the storing and the managing features which the handy device already has. Therefore, load of the host machine can be reduced.